


In its purest form.

by Hope_Loneheart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble, Gen, mike hanji and nile make a quick apperance, spending your life looking for someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Loneheart/pseuds/Hope_Loneheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate was neither cruel nor kind. Over the years Erwin had found others from his past life. Their reunions in this world did give Erwin the motivation to keep seeking out the one person he wanted to reunite with most, even if the years were passing with no sign of him still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In its purest form.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday in two days so as a gift to myself I'm try to write out all the drabbles I've got swimming in my head and as a gift to all of you I'm posting the good ones!
> 
> As usual unbata'd so if you find any errors, please let me know! (I'm sure there are, I finished this past 2am)

The alarm clock chirped away letting all around know it was morning. There was only one person in the room with the alarm clock; a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes who was reaching out from his covers to find and silence the alarm without rising from bed. He managed it eventually and once his bedroom was quiet again he turned over under his covers and settled in to fall back asleep. Nearly managing it before the door to his room was flung open by his mother to assure that Erwin wouldn’t be late for his first day of school.

His mother just sighed and wondered how such an intelligent and curious boy could be so sluggish about starting school. Erwin was intelligent enough to be starting school a year early and well he never would admit it out loud, he saw no point to primary school; seeing as how he had once attended much higher levels of education in his past life. Notions of such things as past lives and soul mates were not given a great deal of belief in this world so Erwin kept his past life to himself, letting fate decide if he would come across familiar faces.

So Erwin had breakfast with his parents and gathered his things to for his first day of school, hoping that fate might grant him the one familiar face he wants to see above all others.

 

Fate was neither cruel nor kind. Over the years Erwin had found others from his past life; Mike, Hanji and Nile. Mike was there on his first day of school but it seemed that his new nose wasn’t as powerful as his last, just as well for there were no titans to sniff out. Hanji, for whom he met with Nile in high school, was a much calmer person for the lack of titans well. Nile was Nile. Their reunions in this world did give Erwin the motivation to keep seeking out the one person he wanted to reunite with most, even if the years were passing with no sign of him still.

Erwin entered into University for law and continued on his pre-planned out course for this life with his only real goal of finding the one he cares the most. This world was far wider than the walled in world they came from so Erwin traveled every brake each year to somewhere new; in hopes of finding him. Even with such a vast world the technology helped to reel it in, all one would have to do is enter Erwin’s name online in a few places and he could be found but his other only had one name before so all this technology couldn’t help Erwin on his quest.

 

More years had passed Erwin by as he lived a life on auto-pilot, only giving work his fullest attention at the start of each case; to see who his new clients were and who they were facing, hoping to recognise a face in court but so far there was no luck. Even without giving it his all, Erwin was an excellent lawyer and eventually gave up looking in the small courts and accepted a job offer with a large company. Erwin focus began to drift ever so slightly from his past life to his present one;  Erwin was getting close to thirty and still had yet to have so much as a first date.

 

She wasn’t him but she looked so close that Erwin had fallen for her after some time, noting that her hair was as dark as her skin was pale though despite being female she was less graceful then he was; she was also taller than him, coming up to Erwin’s eyes. They got married a year later, Erwin keeping his gaze into her green eyes the entire time; another reminder that she wasn’t _the_ one he was looking for but he needed to fill that empty spot in his heart. It could never be filled fully by anyone else but it had become apparent to Erwin that he hadn’t made his way into this world.

 

Just over a year after their wedding, Erwin was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital’s maternity ward; awaiting the arrival of their child any moment now. They had decided to keep the gender a surprise and would come up with a name after meeting their child to see what would suit them best. Eventually a nurse called Erwin in, telling him it was almost time so Erwin followed the man into the room to witness the birth of their child. The Doctor had only told her to push twice when Erwin could see patches of pink skin under tangles of thin black hair. The child has slid out crying and was wrapped up in a blue blanket before being handed to his mother. The child kept on crying as the cord was cut and his mother rocked him back and forth a bit before Erwin leaned over to take the child in his hands. Almost at once the child has stopped crying as he rocked back and forth in Erwin’s strong arms, eyes opining to see the deep blue of his fathers with his pale blue, almost grey eyes.

“…Levi…”

Erwin’s wife nodded at the name before slipping into a drug assisted stupor after having gone through the arduous task of giving birth. A nurse asked for Levi to clean him off and weigh him in, Erwin reluctantly handing Levi over and as soon as Levi was lifted from his father’s arms; he began to cry again.

 

* * *

 

Less than a year later Levi was starting to talk as Erwin was tucking him into his crib, in his well warn pajamas that he had yet to outgrow.

“Der...”

Erwin smiled down gently at Levi, running a large hand through his mop of soft black hair.

“…Ander”

Erwin’s eyes opined wide as Levi’s now grey eyes looked up at him

“Com...man…der”

Erwin’s hand moved from the top of Levi’s head to the back, his other hand flying down to snake around the small of Levi’s back and scoop him up into tight embrace, now sharing a bond that goes beyond any other. The most pure form of love; a parent to their child.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've got a thing for Papa!Erwin and child!Levi >.>;; Anyways I hope this drabble came out ok, please leave a comment and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also o3o should you be able to art and wish to gift me anything for my birthday I would die over fan art from my main story Levi Thumb but anything eruri is loved!


End file.
